


Fighting For You

by thedemigodrunner



Series: Klaugust Prompts 2019 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Emperor Lance, Fluff and Angst, Gay Disaster Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Lance helps Keith get revenge, M/M, Might be smut, Quintessence is still a thing, gladiator Keith, will be skippable tho, will update tags later on that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 05:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedemigodrunner/pseuds/thedemigodrunner
Summary: Day 15: Ancient GreekSo I actually did Ancient Rome because of the idea I had for this. Maybe I'll write an Ancient Greek one later. Anyways sorry it's multi-chaptered, but it'll be finished soon.





	Fighting For You

Keith brushes his bangs out of his eyes before entering the room. The maids had done a number on him earlier, from scrubbing, bathing, slathering these oils on him, and trying to slick back his hair. At the time, Keith laughed as his bangs refused to stay in place, no matter what they did. The red robe that they had presented him to wear though, had cut his amusement. Keith sighs to himself. Fighting and winning is what he is good at, what is solid, what matters. Keith could care less for flattery. But for some reason, the emperor wanted to meet him...for god knows what.

Keith knows that people look down on him, that his standing in society hardly amounts to respectable, having been taken prisoner when his village that had rebelled against the empire and was destroyed. Keith can’t remember much of where he grew up, but he does remember the blade that had been thrust into his hand by his father, that he has somehow, after all these years, managed to keep. Keith wishes he had his blade now, its comfortable weight on his belt. But it’s back in his quarters, and the weight on his belt would just make the already quite revealing robe show everything anyway.

The guards frown at Keith as he walks by. He bows his head, not daring to make eye contact with the man who could execute him on a whim. The public can not save him here. Keith stops before the steps leading up to the emperor’s platform and kneels. The room is absolutely quiet, only the ruffling of curtains. 

The tensions stifles the room, but maybe that’s just Keith’s own nerves. He clears his throat and speaks, desperately hoping he’s not offending anyone. 

“Your highness, you called for me?”

Silence.

_ Shit. _

“Look up.” The voice’s softness surprises Keith and he looks up, meeting bright blue eyes. Keith gulps. He had seen some depictions of the Emperor before but they do not do him justice. Keith tries not to stare at this gorgeous man, but can’t help but find himself locked in his gaze. The Emperor breaks off first, looking Keith up and down, and Keith tries not to visibly stiffen. 

The Emperor grins. “You are quite the fighter, I must say.”

Keith blinks. “Thank you.” 

_ Should I compliment him back? _

“And you’re quite the leader… your highness.”

“Oh?” The Emperor questions. 

“Um, yes.”

“How so?” The Emperor sits back, resting his cheek in his palm.

“You let the districts run themselves when they do well and help the ones that need help instead of punishing them.”

The Emperor maintains a blank stare. Keith continues.

“And your campaign last year was executed brilliantly.” Keith coughs. “And your performance at the games in archery last year was…”

Keith can’t find the right word.

“Was?” The Emperor demands.

“Uh.”

The Emperor raises his eyebrows and gestures with his hand.

_ Fuck _ .

Keith blurts the first thing that pops into his brain.

“Beautiful."

The Emperor blinks a few times, and Keith looks away, bows his head, internally cringing.

The Emperor inhales a deep breath.

“Everyone leave us.”

The guards and servants scatter, leaving only him and the Emperor in the massive room. The Emperor stands and walks towards Keith, stopping right in front of where he kneels. Keith doesn’t look up, too confused and too nervous for whatever is coming.

Keith tenses at the hand against his cheek, but it’s soft, and the touch is light, as the hand goes under his chin and tilts his head up. Keith looks into those brilliant blue eyes that are now inches away from his. They pierce inside his mind, reading him thoroughly. Keith holds his breath.

“Let’s take a walk.” The Emperor lets go and walks past Keith. A little dazed, Keith stands and follows him out the door towards the palace gardens. Tall trees line the winding path and swirl in a spiral, the shrubbery and flowers growing taller as the path reaches the center. Keith walks behind the Emperor, observing the way the breeze sways his cobalt blue robes, the swish of his hips. A fountain lies at the end of the path in the center of the spiral, and here the various shrubs and trees grow high enough to obscure them from the outside world.

The Emperor stops and turns, facing Keith. Keith stops as well, meeting his gaze.

“Tell me, why do you fight?”

Keith breaks eye contact and looks down at his fists, clenched out of habit.

_ Guess I’ll answer honestly. _

“For most of my life, I have fought to survive. Now, I fight to make my living...and still survive.” Keith shrugs. “It’s what I’m good at. It makes my blood sing when it’s a good fight,” Keith grins. “I suppose I’ve had to prove myself to many.”

The Emperor smiles and nods. “It is dangerous work, and you could do other jobs that would make you more money… You have proven yourself plenty in the arena.” The emperor steps closer. “So why continue fighting?”

Keith takes a deep breath. “To….to find the man who murdered my family.”

“Ahhh, so revenge then?”

Keith nods. “Yes.”

“Well,” the Emperor closes the distance between them, staring Keith down. “I have a proposal for you. Become my personal guard, pledge your loyalty to me only, and I will help you find your revenge.”

Keith stares back. Mouth poised to speak but no words coming out.

“You will have to give up participating in the arena, but you will be paid and treated handsomely here. Oh, and don’t you dare betray me, but I think you know well enough."

Keith weighs his options. He doesn’t have much information on his family’s murderer, and the Emperor’s resources and allowance would help him. Giving up fighting though, just to stand around in a pretty palace?

“And if you’d like, you’ll also have the responsibility of training troops and guards.” The Emperor says, as if reading his mind.

Well, fine. It’s not like Keith has large prospects where he is anyway. As much as Keith loves it, fighting in the arena is living on fickle fate.

Keith nods, “Alright.”

The Emperor looks him up and down again, a slight smile on his face. “Kneel.”

Keith sinks to knees.

“Do you swear to put your life before mine, to protect me no matter the circumstances, to remain loyal to me and me only.” The Emperor starts to walk around Keith in a slow circle.

“Yes.” Keith swears.

“Do you swear to serve me, and only me, for the rest of your life or until the event of discharge?”

“Yes.” 

The Emperor nods and stands in front of Keith again. “Then rise.”

Keith stands, and the Emperor smiles. “Welcome to the royal guard, Kogane.”

\---

Keith’s first day on the job occupies him more than he had expected. Keith loses count of the amount of meetings the Emperor attends, as he follows and stands behind the Emperor throughout each one. When replaced by another shift, Keith’s duty is to train the soldiers, which flows smoothly. A general named Shiro had been on hand and Keith likes him very much. He seems like a great leader, had good feedback for the soldiers, and had shown Keith the ropes of training. Keith likes that he has some freedom in deciding drills and tactics, but can also rely on the set goals of the higher-ups. After instructing, Keith does some training of his own, eats a quick meal that is infinitely better than any meal he’s had, and then returns to his post behind the emperor for the evening. 

Keith lies back in the bath and sighs, the hot water releasing the tension built up in his muscles from the day. Others move around him in the public bath house for all the guards and servants, but it is peaceful. His mind drifts and he wonders why the Emperor had picked him personally. The other guards were recruited or worked their way up, no one was picked up from the street like Keith. Keith sighs. He may never know the answer, but it doesn’t matter much. The day’s events flood his thoughts now, and Keith exists in his own mind. Until someone pats him on the shoulder. 

“Kogane?”

Keith nods.

“The Emperor has requested to see you. He did not specify what for.”

Keith sighs and nods. “Okay.”

They flash him an apologetic smile. Keith stands and steps out of the bath, drying off, and quickly dressing. Keith walks through the corridors, wondering if the Emperor wants him at his post for longer tonight. Keith enters the throne room, but another servant directs him to the Emperor’s private bath, which is secluded and thoroughly draped with curtains. A breeze pushes the sheer fabric this way and that, but Keith can not see the Emperor, or anything beyond the edge of the bath.

“Your highness,” Keith bows, just to be safe. “You called for me?”

“Yes,” the voice close. “How was your first day here?”

“It was good, your highness… It was more...involved than I had thought.

“Oh? And is that a bad thing?”

“No, your highness. It was...nice, to do something else. And instructing the soldiers was fruitful.”

“Well, I’m glad then.” The voice closer. The curtains suddenly part to Keith’s right, and there the Emperor is, in all his built and bronze glory, water dripping from his form.

Keith’s nerves jump, and he tries not to stare. He remains still as he looks into the Emperor’s eyes. 

“Thank you your highness.” His voice thankfully unwavering.

The Emperor nods. “You are dismissed.”

Keith bows again, missing the smirk on the Emperor’s lips, and walks out of the room. Keith shakes his head. There is nothing to get worked up about. Keith pushes the thoughts out of his mind, and heads to his room for the night.

\---

Just before Keith extinguishes the candles in his room, someone knocks on his door. Expecting a servant, Keith opens it only to find a woman with silver hair that he’s never seen before.

“Hello,” she greets him with a strange accent.

“Hello… Do you...need something?” 

She smooths a hand over his chest. “You’re the new guy, Kogane, right?”

“Yes, I am.” Keith confirms, grabbing the woman’s wrist and moving her hand off of him. “And what of it?”

“It’s such a shame,” she says. “That the Emperor has all his personal guards swear loyalty to only him. That you all can’t take other pleasures.” She looks up at him through her lashes.

“What do you mean?” 

“Oh? You don’t know? No partners allowed…” The woman pushes herself into Keith’s room. “But he doesn’t have to know.” She winks.

Keith thinks of the other guards. He never had seen the others with anyone or talk about any lovers. Yet, it seems like a strange rule. Whatever, it’s not like Keith is interested now anyway.

Keith crosses his arms. “Sorry, I’m not interested.” He opens the door fully. “I think you should leave.”

“Awww,” she drawls. “But we could have so much fun, dear. The Emperor shouldn’t keep all of it to himself,” She places her hand on Keith’s chest again, “Should he?”

Keith shakes his head and steps back. “No thank you.”

The woman sighs. “Fine, fine.” She struts out of the room and Keith doesn’t see her again.

\---

In the next week, Keith’s time at the palace flows smoothly. He falls into schedule of accompanying the Emperor, training recruits, and training himself. He and Shiro become fast friends, and often spar together when Shiro is around. Shiro almost always beats him, but Keith doesn’t mind the challenge. He senses himself becoming a better fighter, even though he’s outside the arena now. 

Keith swings at Shiro and their swords clash as Shiro parries and strikes at Keith. Keith barely dodges and blocks the next attack.

“Ha, almost got ya,” Shiro taunts.

Keith grins. “Not quite.” Keith jabs at Shiro, who side steps and catches Keith’s sword, but Keith quickly recoils.

“What do you think of the Emperor, Keith?” Shiro asks and goes to strike Keith again.

Keith moves out the way. “He’s a good leader. Smart. Tactical.”

Shiro nods. “Anything else?”

Keith shrugs and blocks. “Not really.”

Shiro hums. “I think he’s okay myself.” Their swords clang together. “I think someone else could do better.”

“Who?” Keith grunts, losing his stance.

“I dunno,” Shiro swings again and kicks Keith’s feet from under him, causing Keith to land flat on his ass. “Someone like me.” Shiro brings the blade close to Keith’s throat before he can move. “Would you join me, Keith?”

Keith stares at the blade, and then at Shiro.  _ What _ .

Keith really likes Shiro, but Keith made an oath to avenge his family and to serve the Emperor.

“For what reason?” he asks, needing to understand.

Shiro grins wickedly. “For the throne, of course.”

Keith swallows. Shiro could kill him now if he said no,... but Keith doesn’t want to agree either. Shiro steps back. “I’ll give you a few hours to think about it. Meet me back here at nightfall. And don’t,” Shiro points his sword at Keith, “tell anyone what I said to you.” Keith nods, and Shiro walks away from the training field. 

Keith sits up, wiping the sweat from his brow. He groans and looks at the sun’s position. He has to return to his post by the Emperor soon. At least he can think about Shiro’s proposition during the Emperor’s last meeting of the day.

\---

The meeting adjourns and Keith is barely closer to sorting out his thoughts. The meeting with Shiro is in one hour. Keith knows that he should tell the Emperor, but he doesn’t want to betray Shiro. Shiro has been so kind and helpful to him, and yet, Keith can’t give up his chance for revenge. And the Emperor is decent! Those are rare!

Keith watches as everyone exits the room. This is his chance to tell the Emperor. 

“Your highness,” he bows. “I...have something to report to you.”

“Very well,” the Emperor stands. “Tell me in my room.” Keith’s heart heavy, they walk to the Emperor’s private sitting room. The Emperor sits down. “What is it?”

“Your highness,” Keith’s breath catches. “General Shirogane, he… he gave me a proposition, to support him as the Emperor,” Keith meets his gaze. “Instead of you.”

Keith wrings his hands behind his back as the Emperor looks him over.

“And what did you say?”

“Nothing, your highness.”

“When did he tell you?” The Emperor shifts in his seat.

“A few hours ago. He gave me some time to think about it.”

“And what do you think?”

Keith, a little stunned by the question, takes a moment to respond. “General Shirogane is my friend, but I see no reason to remove an Emperor from the throne who is good to his servants and people.”

“I see.” The Emperor stands. “It was good to tell me, thank you. You are dismissed.”

“Your highness,” Keith interjects. “What will happen to him?”

The Emperor turns away. “You will not have to worry about him. Return to your duties.”

Keith holds in a sigh. “Yes, your highness.”

The next morning at breakfast, Keith learns that Shiro has been sent to Germania.

\---

A month goes by and Keith misses sparring with Shiro, but is relieved that a coup is not upon them. His heart occasionally feels heavy though. No matter what he had decided, he would have been betraying someone, but that knowledge doesn’t soothe his guilt. On those days, he distracts himself by searching for his family’s killer. He has made more progress in a month than he had in years, and has tracked the man down to somewhere in the city, which is convenient. He’s getting closer.

The meeting ends and the Emperor pulls him aside. “We have found your family’s murderer.”

Keith’s heart pounds. “Where is he?”

“In the cells. However, I know that I promised your revenge, but you must not touch him.”

Keith’s brows furrow, fists clenched. “What? Why?”

“Those are your orders.”

They stare each other down. “You are dismissed.”

Keith turns and storms out of the room.  _ What the hell?! _ This is their deal! He marches down to the training quad and drills the soldiers relentlessly until another guard mentions how hard he’s pushing them. Keith tries to tune out the world, to suppress his anger. He goes through the rest of the day like a tension filled zombie, until he finally has spare time in the evening.

Against better discipline he visits the cells. The guards hardly question his visit. “The newest prisoner is in there,” they point at the farthest cell down the hallway.

“Thanks.” Keith doesn’t give anyone a passing glance, arriving in front of the last cell, in front of the man who destroyed his village, his family, his childhood, and changed Keith’s life forever.

“You.” He can’t help but sneer. The man is dressed in dark cloth, his face mostly concealed.

The man chuckles, “And who might you be.”

Keith wraps his hands around the bars. “You murdered my family, you burned my village.”

The man looks up at that. “Ah, you must be from Marmora with eyes like that.” The man laughs. “Your people were easy. Fell like flies.”

Keith shakes his hands the bars. “Don’t you dare speak about them that way!” He spits out.

“And look at you,” the man taunts. “Weak, just like them.” Keith’s hand wraps around the hilt of his sword. “You won’t kill me. You can’t.”

Keith grits his teeth. He’d give anything to kill this guy on the spot. But for some reason, the Emperor ordered him not to. But why? Doesn’t he deserve this? He’s served the Emperor well, he’s done his part. Now he should get what he paid for.

“Ha, you hesitate, weakling,” the man barks.

“You know nothing about me,” Keith seethes.

“Oh, I can see it in your eyes, just a sad little boy, too over run with emotions to save his mother.”

Keith’s hand finds a knife and he whips it. The blade rockets past the man, leaving a thin trail of blood in its wake. Not enough to kill, just to warn. Keith turns and storms away as the laughter starts again.

“Go cry to your Emperor!”

_ I’ll fucking cry to myself if I want, thank you very much. _

Keith squeezes his palms and immediately goes to the training field, grabs a practice target and stabs it until it’s unusable. He fights off the man’s words, imagines what he would do to him if he could kill him, and promises himself that, no, he is strong, he is not hiding. Keith swings and stabs until he can no longer stand and the sun has been long gone. He plops on the ground, head in his hands. Over the sound of his panting and his heart drumming in his ears, Keith does not notice the sound of footsteps. He finally removes his hands and sees feet in front of him and a hand offered to him. Keith takes it, and comes face to face with the Emperor.

“Congratulations.” 

“What?” Keith asks, voice hoarse.

The Emperor grins. “You passed my tests.”

“Tests?"

“Yes. Follow me, I have something to show you.”

Keith follows in confusion. “...That man in the cell, he isn’t my family’s murderer is he?”

The Emperor shakes his head. “No, that was an actor… I am sorry for that one… But I must be sure that you are loyal, and have honor, even when faced with your greatest goal. I must have you know though, that I do not enjoy toying with other’s emotions, but it was necessary.” The Emperor leads them to his sitting room and pulls out a brick, somehow opening a hidden door. He motions for Keith to go through and follows behind him, closing the entrance. The passage way is illuminated by a few candles and the Emperor guides them through a maze of tunnels until they reach an old door. 

Keith crosses his arms. “What’s so important that you had to go through all the trouble of testing me?”

The Emperor opens the door. “See for yourself.”

The room is circular, with a round table in the middle. There are maps of the empire and the world hanging on the walls, symbols for military forces and something else that Keith does not recognize. There are chairs surrounding the table, and there sits the woman who had come into his room that one night, a large guy with heavy armor, a young woman leaning over the large guy, and… 

“Shiro,” Keith gasps.

Shiro smiles. “Hey, Keith. I’m glad you passed the test.”

“...So you weren’t actually planning a coup?”

“Nope,” Shiro shakes his head. “All part of the test.”

The silver-haired woman pipes up, “And I was a test as well.”

“Oh,” Keith gasps.  _ What the hell. _

“Please, sit.” The Emperor motions to the closest chair and takes the one beside it.

Keith hesitates but sits down at the table. All eyes on him.

“Why am I here? Why the tests?”

The Emperor rests his arms on the table and clasps his hands. “Keith, when I took the throne, many people were unhappy… They thought I was unfit to lead. There were multiple attempts on my life and the senate was full of cunning men ready to tear me down.” The Emperor shifts. “And no, none of that was made public… It took me awhile to weed out those against me, but thankfully,” he smiles at the others around the table, “I wasn’t alone. They helped me out, and I wouldn’t be here without them.” He turns to Keith. “This is my most trusted circle, and I’d like you to join.”

“Me?” Keith motions to himself.

The Emperor chuckles and nods. “Yes, you.”

“I am honored, your highness, but am I qualified--”

“Actually, about that, please call me Lance. You will have to address me as ‘your highness’ in public, but in private and here, call me Lance.”

Keith finds himself nodding.

“And you are certainly qualified. You’re one of the best fighters of the century.” Lance looks directly into Keith’s eyes, and Keith suppresses the chill running down his spine. “I know where your loyalties lie, you passed the tests with flying colors, and we share a common goal.”

The silver haired woman speaks. “Yes, the Galra have destroyed so many lives and intend to corrupt so many more. Nothing will stop them except force, my family has tried for centuries and failed...The man who murdered your family, they were Galra.”

Lance nods. “They have tried to remove me from power and have harmed my family as well.”

“And mine,” the brunette interjects. “I’m Pidge, by the way.”

“And I’m Hunk,” The large guy adds. “The Galra destroyed my village, thankfully my family made it out, but our livelihoods were nothing, until I met Lance, that is.” His smile is so bright that Keith feels blinded.

“And they gave me all my scars.” Shiro murmurs.

“They hurt all of us.” Lance finishes. “And know we are fighting to stop them… will you join us, Keith?”

Keith glances around the table, seeing all pained but hopeful faces, faces that have seen so much but have survived, have decided to continue living. They are trying to make a difference, and well, Keith has trouble turning away from noble causes. Besides, it’s his own cause in a way, even if he didn’t know it.

“Yes.” Keith breathes. The group smiles. 

“Welcome to the team,” the woman says and snaps her fingers. “Oh, and I’m Allura!”

Keith grins back at them. “It is nice to meet you all.”

\---

Lance leads Keith through the tunnels back to his sitting room. “I’ll let you know when we have meetings like that again.”

Keith nods. “Thank you.”

Lance turns around, observing Keith’s face. “So what do you think of it all?”

Keith scratches the back of his neck and bites his lip. “It wasn’t what I expected. I had no idea about the Galra. Not even the faintest clue.”

Lance stops and places his hand on Keith’s shoulder. “Don’t beat yourself up for not knowing, Keith. They’re sneaky and cunning bastards.” Lance winks and turns back around. “It took Allura’s family decades to figure it out.”

“What is their end goal?” 

“Unfortunately, we’re not completely sure. We just know that they want world domination, full power… and they've been experimenting…”

“Experimenting with what?”

Lance turns around again, expression grim.

“They call it quintessences. It’s like a life-force or soul, what flows through all living creatures. They have tried to manipulate it, control it according to their will.”

“How is that possible?” Keith wonders.

“Well, some humans can control it, though in small amounts. But when exposed to large quantities of quintessence, that person can control more of it. Remember the witch, Haggar, mentioned in the meeting? She could manipulate quintessence more than anyone, and when exposed to it, she became more powerful, but also less stable. She became taken over by her power…. Allura and I can wield it as well, but not as much.”

“Oh,” Keith contemplates. “Could you show me?”

“Yes.” Lance lays both hands on Keith’s cheeks, closing his eyes. Lance’s hands are warm and soft, and Keith tries not to melt. He stares, confused, but suddenly everything becomes bright blue, and his body feels lighter, like he could he could run for days, and stronger, like he would win any fight. 

“Lance.” He murmurs.

Lance opens his eyes and they glow. “This is quintessence, or well, mine at least. They all have different colors.”

“Wow.” Keith gazes around the tunnel reverently, as spider webs of blue sparks flash around the space. Then, Lance slowly drops his hands and the lights fade. The buzzing in Keith’s nerves ceases, but he feels more rested than before. “That was amazing.”

Lance grins. “Yes, when used correctly.”

Keith nods. “I understand better now.”

“Good.” Lance leads them the rest of the way, and they emerge from the tunnel. The moon shines through the windows, casting shadows all about the sitting room. Instinctively, Keith checks each one, each possible hiding place, before relaxing. He pauses at the door, unsure how to proceed.

“Thank you, Keith.”

“What for?”

Lance smiles softly. “Being you.”

“Oh.”

Lance chuckles. “Good night, Keith.”

“Good night, Lance.” Keith leaves the room and goes back to his quarters. As he lays in bed, unable to sleep, Keith wonders what the hell he has jumped in to.


End file.
